hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Would I Lie to You, Lilly?
Summary There is a class trip to Washington, D.C, but Lilly can't afford to go. She holds a yard sale at the beach but doesn't sell much. Miley wants to help to pay for the trip but Lilly doesn't want her to help. This is a reference to the Charles and Eddie song "Would I Lie To You Baby" Plot Mr. Corelli's class is taking a trip to Washington. Though with tight budget plans, Lilly doesn't have enough money to go. She holds a garage sale, and Miley desperately wants to help. Lilly doesn't want Miley's help though. So during the sale, Miley shows up as Hannah Montana, and sells some things that sell for a lot of money. She tries to give the money to Lilly, but she refuses and walks off. The next day, Mr. Corelli says that Lilly has one an all expensed payed trip as part of a program to pick someone to go to Washington for free. But Lilly soon finds a check from Miley in Mr. Corelli's book. She refuses the check and leaves mad. She finally gets the money to go to Washington from a man who offers to buy Lilly's hat for a thousand dollars. On the train ride there, she encounters the hat and finds that Miley was trying to help her. Miley tries to apologize to apologize, but the two end up in a presidential conference,in which Miley tries to tell the press she was trying to help Lilly for the trip, but then tells them that Lilly is more like a sister to her than a best friend. Meanwhile, Rico hires Sarah at the Snack Shack, because he knows that Jackson will get annoyed, but isn't very happy when Sarah makes the Shack an environmental place, where they don't use plates or cups and just uses the food and gives lectures to people who don't like oxygen and wants to die, and run on a generator for light-ironically Rico is so upset he invokes the name of future President Donald Trump! At the end, a girl comes up to Jackson and tries to hit on him. But Sarah squirts her with a soda peck because she still has feelings for Jackson, even after he warned the girl to stop hitting on him, or else. Cast Main Cast * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart * Moises Arias as Rico Suave Recurring Cast *Greg Baker as Mr. Corelli *Morgan York as Sarah Absent Cast *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart Trivia and Facts * In this episode, Lilly says, "I always wanted a brother." But in "Miley Get Your Gum" she says she already had one. "You'll learn to love him, like I do with my brother's pet hamster.". She may have been referring to a stepbrother, we do not know if her father has remarried, and, it is unlikely that her brother has died as it would have been mentioned, even if only briefly. So, it is likely that it is a stepbrother that she is referring to and would like a full brother, like Jackson is to Miley. * Billy Ray Cyrus (Robby Ray Stewart) did not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the last appearance of Mr. Correli. Category:Sixth Episodes